


When Do We Leave

by Kaystar742



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Cheating, F/M, Facebook: Harmony & Co., FlashFictionFriday, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaystar742/pseuds/Kaystar742
Summary: Harry's world falls around him when he catches Ginny with another man. Can Hermione ease the pain? Part of the FlashFictionFriday from the Harmony & Co. (18 ) Facebook Page. May evolve into a larger fic someday.





	When Do We Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta read, edited by me, any mistakes are my own. I make no profit from this. Just playing in Rowling's sand box.

Harry hung up his cloak and sent off a short memo to the head auror explaining he was back, and the report would be ready on Monday. Realizing it was only Friday, Harry thought if he hurried, he could get cleaned up and catch Ginny’s quidditch game this afternoon.

Slipping back out of his cubicle, Harry rushed straight for the lifts in the hopes no one would want to stop and talk to him today. He kept his head down and flooed straight home.

After having a shower and putting on fresh robes, Harry apparated to the Quidditch stadium owned by the Holyhead Harpies. With a quick nod to the security witch, Harry went to the pre-game room, hoping to surprise Ginny before the team went off to the pitch.

Harry scanned the room looking for Ginny. Not seeing her, he spotted a familiar face, “Gwen!” he called, making his way over to the team’s captain.

Gwenog Jones turned at the sound of her name and smiled when she spotted Harry, “Harry, what a nice surprise. I thought I heard you’d be gone for another month?”

“Assignment ended much sooner than expected, thought I’d pop over and surprise Ginny. You seen her?”

“Last I saw she was showing a friend to the boxes. When you see her tell her we’re expected on the pitch in 15. Good to see you Harry.”

“Yeah thanks, I’ll go say hi and send her your way. Good to see you too,” Harry smiled and turned towards the stairs that led to the team’s personal boxes.

Harry made his way toward the door with Weasley written on it in gold writing. Harry murmured Ginny’s password, tapped the door with his wand, and pushed the door open.

Harry took two steps inside before he caught site of Ginny.

The smile slid from his face as he took in the scene before him. Pressed against the wall was Ginny, snogging what looked like Michael Corner for all she was worth. Ginny then threw her head back with a moan as Corner kissed her neck.

Harry had seen enough.

Ginny froze when she finally realized someone had entered the room, “Oh _merlin_, what are you doing here Harry?”

“I really don’t think that’s the point. I hope he makes you happy Gin,” Harry looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes. “Please don’t contact me, I don’t want to see you again,” Harry turned back to the door. He had to get out of here quick, he was going to be sick.

“You don’t mean that Harry! Wait, Please!” Ginny scrambled to get untangled from Michael and straighten her clothes.

Harry considered letting her explain, but he knew there was no talking her way out of this one. He saw it clear with his own eyes and he deserved better than to be lied to further, “Gwen said you’re needed on the pitch in ten minutes. I wouldn’t keep her waiting.”

With that Harry left the stadium in a blur and apparated to the first place he could think of.

Hermione. He needed Hermione. She would know what to do. She always knew what to do.

Harry appeared in her living room to find her flat empty. Finally, overcome with grief, Harry collapsed on her couch and began to cry. Why did no one ever really love him? Why did everyone always leave him? Was he really a freak like Vernon always told him?

It was later that Hermione came home to find her best friend, tear stained, asleep on her too small couch.

Hermione quickly hung her cloak and moved to wake Harry.

“Harry?” Hermione knelt next to the couch and felt Harry’s forehead, “Harry, wake up. Are you ok?”

“Hermione?”

“I’m here now Harry. What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Harry let out a shaky breath, sat up, and put his head in his hands. He took a moment to steady himself and then told Hermione everything. About the assignment and getting back early. About going to surprise Ginny. About finding Ginny cheating. About his panic and ending up on her couch.

Hermione listened patiently through all of it. When he had finished, she sat next to him and put her arm around him.

“Harry I’m so sorry this has happened. I can’t believe Ginny! The nerve of that girl to treat you like that! And I thought Ron was the only Weasley that couldn’t commit,” Hermione paused to get her temper under control, then more softly she said, “Harry this isn’t your fault. You didn’t deserve to be treated that way.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Harry muttered, “I should have known she’d leave me too. Everyone does.” Harry looked up into Hermione’s eyes, “Except you Hermione. You’re the only one who’s always there. Promise me you won’t leave me too. I don’t think I could bear it,” Harry’s eyes were pleading.

Hermione hugged Harry close, “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be by your side Harry, for as long as you want me there.”

Hermione stood and began to pace. “You know what you need?” she asked Harry, “A vacation. I say we skip town and go to France. Disappear for a while, hell, we can travel the world if you want to.”

Harry let out a nervous laugh, “You’re joking, we have jobs and lives. We can’t just skive off.”

Hermione got a determined look in her eye, “Course we can, I hate working for the ministry. Bigoted arses. And you know the aurors will let you take some time off if you asked. Let’s just go, that money they gave us for our war effort has been burning a hole in my pocket. Come on Harry, do you really want to be here when the press gets word of this stuff with Ginny?”

Harry realized Hermione was serious and just stared at her for a minute.

“You know what Hermione,” Harry said, standing and taking her hand, “I’m in. When do we leave?”


End file.
